


Paging Dr. Love

by ElleRen31



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Meddling Grandma, Meet-Cute, Online Dating, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, Tea Shop, hot doctor, mention of drugs, nothing bad happened, sequel trilogy, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleRen31/pseuds/ElleRen31
Summary: After an embarrassing first try with online dating, Rey Jackson finds herself at the hospital. Working the emergency room that night, Dr. Ben Solo has no problem offering up more than medical advice, much to Rey's chagrin. But fate is a funny thing. As Rey and Ben keep running into each other over town, perhaps it's Cupid playing games - or maybe Ben's grandmother?
Relationships: Jannah/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 30
Kudos: 147
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp, Reylo Valentine’s 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defiersofthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiersofthestars/gifts).



> Happy (belated) Valentine's Day!
> 
> I will try to have this finished soon! Thank you for your patience!

##

for 'defiersofthestars'

##

The heavy wooden door to ‘Tuanul Teas’ creaks open. The shop was located just blocks away from downtown Savannah, Georgia within the cramped confines of an old building with a faded brick exterior. Nestled between a t-shirt shop and an art gallery, the rent alone was probably worth more than the square footage. But the location was prime for the tourists who couldn’t get enough of homemade organic tea blends that the store sold. The twinkling of an old-fashioned bell stationed above the door signals the presence of the elderly woman currently entering the shop.

A muffled British voice is called out from somewhere behind the checkout counter. “Welcome to Tuanul Teas! Be right with you!”

“Take your time, dear!” The patron responds in kind. “You know I love to look around first.”

A young woman pops up from the behind counter with dirty mason jars in each hand. Her brown hair is done up in an odd fashion of three buns with a few loose tendrils framing her face. There is a streak of dust across her lightly freckled forehead and bits of dried herbs down the front of the tan apron she wears over a white tee shirt emblazoned with the NASA logo.

“Ah! Ms. Naberrie! So good to see you!” There is a clink as the mason jars are set down upon the countertop. “What brings you in today? Your usual, I assume?”

Ms. Naberrie laughs, the pleasant sound ringing throughout the small shop. “You know me too well Miss Jackson.”

“Please, Ms. Naberrie, you’re my best customer! How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Rey?” Rey lightly laughs herself as she reaches for a nearby cloth rag, proceeding to clean out one of the mason jars.

“Rey…” Ms. Naberrie repeats, a fond smile growing across her finely wrinkled face. “Such a nice name. Reminds me of a ray of sunshine.”

Rey smiles back at Ms. Naberrie, her eyes a bit sad. “I’ve always wondered if I was named after that phrase.” She muses aloud before looking down at the jar in her hands and rubbing furiously at the glass as a distraction. Rey clears her throat. “Anything catching your eye?”

Ms. Naberrie strolled in front of the many jars of dried tea leaves the store has to offer. The different blends were craftily identified with small chalkboards in front of each jar which described the ingredients.

“This hibiscus blend seems interesting.” Ms. Naberrie says, pausing in front of a jar on the far end of the stores row of shelves.

“The ‘Promiscuous Hibiscus’? That’s new for Valentine’s Day.” Rey says, coming out from behind the counter and over to Ms. Naberrie. “I thought it was fitting for the upcoming holiday. The color of the brew is a lovely shade of red.”

“Aaaah, to be young and in love. I remember those days.” Ms. Naberrie wistfully sighs. She glances at Rey out of the corner of her eye. “Would there happen to be a young man behind the inspiration for this blend then?” Ms. Naberrie slyly asks.

Rey hurriedly shakes her head, a blush creeping across her cheeks. “Oh no! Nothing like that.” She nervously laughs. “Although…” Rey anxiously toyed with the fraying edges of her shop apron. “I _do_ have a date later tonight.”

“Really?” Ms. Naberrie says, intrigued. “Where did you two meet?”

“Well… I haven’t actually met him yet.” Rey explains. “We linked up on one of those dating apps. You know, on your smartphone?”

Ms. Naberrie scoffed a little at this. “Young people these days and their obsession with their phones. That’s no way to meet a man. You need to get out there and meet people doing the things you love.”

“It’s kind of hard to do that owning your own tea shop.” Rey says, gesturing around with a hand. “I don’t have a lot of free time to go out.”

“Well then you just have to _make_ time.” Ms. Naberrie urged as she plucked a hand painted jar of her favorite tea blend off the shelf. She turned and pressed the jar into Rey’s hands. “You know what?” The old woman said, her brown eyes shining. “I think I should set you up with my grandson. You’re exactly his type.”

“And what type is that?”

“Brunette with a bit of spunk.” Ms. Naberrie told her with a little shimmy of her shoulders at the word ‘spunk’.

“You must be really close with your grandson if you know his dating preferences.”

“He makes time to see me every Sunday after church. He’s a doctor, you know.”

It was Rey’s turn to scoff as the two women walked together to the checkout counter where Rey proceeded to ring the tea up on an antique cash register. “A doctor? I’m surprised he has any free time at all. Your total is $10.92.”

Ms. Naberrie took her elaborate fan shaped coin purse out of her designer handbag, opening the gold clasp and reaching inside to pull out a fifty-dollar bill. “Keep the change dear.” She said to Rey as she handed the bill over.

“Ms. Naberrie, you’re too kind but I-“

“I won’t hear of it.” Ms. Naberrie said firmly as she rose her chin regally. “A hard-working woman such as yourself deserves a treat every now and then. And if you should happen to change your mind about my grandson, you know where to find me.”

Rey took the bill from Ms. Naberrie as the drawer of the register loudly clunked open. “Thank you, Ms. Naberrie.”

Ms. Naberrie tucked her tea into her bag. “Please, Rey - call me Padme.” She said with a wink before turning and leaving the store.

Rey smiled to herself as she stared down at the bill before tucking it away gently under a bill tab in the drawer of the register before shutting it with a hearty shove.

*ting!* Went the antique cash register.

##

Rey’s date that evening was, to put it lightly, a complete disaster.

The signs had been all there. Ever since her jacket got stuck in the door to the tea shop as she locked up for the night, one thing after the other seemed to have gone wrong as the night went on.

Dopheld Mitaka had seemed nice enough when he and Rey first matched on the ‘Coffee and Bean’ app that her friend Rose had suggested she try out. While their message exchanges over the phone had been pleasant enough, once they met in person it was as if he had no idea how to talk to a girl outside of a keyboard. He was painfully awkward and shy, only replying to her attempts at small talk with minimal words and noncommittal hums. He tried to take her to a restaurant down on River Street that was reservation only, _without_ a reservation, leaving them stuck sitting at a crowded bar at the nearby Wet Willies.

She wasn’t drunk or even buzzed by any means, which she had every right to be with how poorly their so-called date had gone. But as soon as she stepped out of the restaurant and into the cobbled street in front of her, somehow, she found herself on the ground with a sharp, shooting pain in her ankle.

“Are you alright?” Dopheld asks Rey as she pushes herself into a sitting position in the dirty stones beneath her.

“Yeah, I think so.” Rey says, wincing as she attempts to stand up with no help at all from her date. Even if Dopheld had an ounce of chivalry in him, she wasn’t sure his scrawny arms would have been able to help her up anyways.

Placing one hand against the sidewalk behind her, she manages to brace herself enough to stand but her ankle is still throbbing and in the dim streetlights she can already see that it is swelling. “You didn’t happen to park anywhere nearby, did you?” Rey asks Dopheld, nervously laughing as she forces a smile.

Dopheld shakes his head at her as she sways slightly as she tries not to put a lot of weight on her injured foot. “No, I took an Uber. Did you drive here?”

“No, I walked. My apartment is right above my tea shop.”

“You own a tea shop?”

Rey frowns. “Yes. I mentioned that earlier.” Had this guy been listening to her at all tonight?

“Oh… Right.”

There is an awkward pause between the two of them. Other patrons exit and enter the bar behind them, and several other people pass by on the sidewalk as they make their way up the famous street.

“Well, I guess I’ll call an Uber then.” Dopheld says as he pulls his phone out of his pants pocket. “Do you think you’re okay to walk home?”

Do you think you’re okay to walk home? Is this idiot really leaving her to find her way back home with an ankle currently turning several shades of purple?

“Sure.” Rey grits out through her teeth in another forced smile.

“Cool.” Dopheld says as he taps at his phone. “Sorry about your foot.”

“It’ll be fine.” Rey says, trying not to wobble.

A minute later a silver car pulls up and Dopheld stuffs his phone away. “My Uber is here.” He turns to her. “It was nice meeting you.”

“Same.” Rey lies as Dopheld opens the car door and disappears inside.

As the car drives off, Rey covers her face with both her hands and groans. With a deep breath, she holds her chin high and moves gingerly to step onto the sidewalk for the long trek home where she can finish the night off with ice for her ankle and ice cream for her sorrows.

She practically falls again with just a single step, clutching to a streetlamp for support. She hisses through her teeth as she looks down at her swollen ankle.

“You should get that looked that.” A passerby says, nodding down at her foot.

“Yeah, I’ll get right on that.” She sarcastically replies.

Leaning against the lamppost, she shuffles around in her purse for her phone. After several angry taps and a personal reminder to let Rose know what a bust her suggestion for a dating app was, another Uber rolls up – this time for her.

“The nearest emergency room, please.” Rey instructs the driver.

##

It’s nearing midnight and the waiting room at St. Joseph Candler hospital is practically empty. Yet Rey is still waiting to be seen.

The clipboard with her patient information remains in her lap and her phone is nearing the 20% battery mark. The television is set to Lifetime, no doubt the choice of the lone receptionist, and another cheesy romance featuring a stuffy businesswoman on holiday in Vermont has begun to play.

“Jackson?”

The deep tone of her surname being called breaks through the silence of the waiting room and her head snaps up.

A tall man with jet black hair has entered the room, a clipboard in hand, one large palm nearly taking up the back of the flimsy wood. The doctors coat he wears is crisp white, almost as if it were brand new. The coat is emblazoned with the hospital logo with multiple badges clipped beneath it. A stethoscope is slung around his neck where he swallows deeply, his Adam’s apple bobbing before he clears his throat and again speaks.

“Jackson?”

Coming out of her trance, she realizes he is waiting on her. She attempts to stand up, rising slightly from her chair. She winces, falling back into the chair.

“Rey Jackson?”

“Yes, that’s me.” Rey says, as she makes to stand again as the dark-haired man makes his way over to her.

“Where is your chaperone?” The man briskly asks, glancing around the waiting room as he tucks his clipboard under one of his arms and looks down at her.

“Chaperone?” Rey questions.

“Yes. Surely you didn’t make it here all by yourself with an injury like that.”

“Actually, I did.”

The man stares at her, a hint of shock and worry passing through amber brown eyes.

Those eyes. He was close enough for her to see the color of his eyes. Her eyes flit quickly over the rest of his face. Strong, yet elegant. An elongated face dotted with a few moles, a Roman nose, and plush lips that soon pull taught with concern.

“Well, I took an Uber and the driver graciously helped me inside.” Rey hastily explains, feeling the growing warmth of a blush crossing her face.

“I see.” The man says. “Best we get you to the exam room. I apologize for the wait. One of the nurses called out sick tonight. I’m Dr. Solo. I’ll be tending to you this evening.”

“I’m Rey.” Rey dumbly says.

“Yes. I know.” Dr. Solo says, extending a hand to her, his lip lightly twitching with a suppressed smirk. Rey glances down at the doctors outstretched hand and she takes it. “Careful. Don’t put any weight on that ankle.” He gently says as he effortlessly pulls her to her feet.

Let’s see Dopheld Mitaka do _that_!

“Let’s see if we can’t get you some crutches for the moment.” Dr. Solo says as he holds her steady with one strong arm, the clipboard still clenched tightly between his chest and his bicep. “Miss Connix? Can you fetch a crutch for me please?”

The receptionist jerks out of her Lifetime movie trance. “Right away Dr. Solo!” She says as she hurries out from behind the desk and into a nearby room where she returns with a single crutch with a cracked leather pillow.

Dr. Solo takes the crutch from Miss Connix and slides it under Rey’s left arm. “There. That should help.”

Rey hobbles down the hall and into the exam room. Once she is situated on the crinkly sanitary paper covered exam table, Dr. Solo asks her what happened. He scribbles away on his clipboard with a pen that is nearly engulfed by his whole hand.

“So you just… fell?” He reiterates, glancing down at his notes.

“Yeah? I mean, it wouldn’t be the first time – those cobblestones are awful. Have you ever been to River Street?”

“Not if I can help it. And you had how many drinks tonight?”

Rey frowns at Dr. Solo. “Just one. It should have been more, honestly. Maybe if I were drunk, I wouldn’t remember this awful night.”

“And your boyfriend just left after you injured yourself?”

“He’s not my boyfriend. We matched on a dating app. This was our first – and last – date.”

Dr. Solo purses his lips disapprovingly. “You’re lucky you only hurt your ankle. Online dating can be very dangerous. My grandmother always says young people such as yourself should stick to meeting people the old-fashioned way – _without_ dating apps.”

“Young people?” Rey scoffs. “You sound like you have an AARP card.” She looks Dr. Solo over once more. “Just how old are you anyways?”

“I’m 32.” Dr. Solo says stiffly.

“Thinking you can just meet the love of your life out of the blue is so outdated.” Rey says with a roll of her eyes. “I see plenty of men your age on dating apps.” Rey tells Dr. Solo. “Isn’t that ironic of you to belittle your own generation then?” Rey shoots back at the doctor, crossing her arms.

Dr. Solo lowers his clipboard. “Regardless of my age, Miss Jackson, I enjoy sharing the same so called outdated values as my grandmother. She is one of my biggest role models.” He stands up and sets the clipboard on the exam room counter next to the sink where he proceeds to wash his hands.

Dr. Solo delicately examines her ankle with skilled and gentle hands. Rey winces as he lays her ankle back down on the exam table. “It’s not broken, but you did sprain it pretty badly.” He diagnoses. “You’ll need to stay off it for 48 hours. I’ll prescribe some medications to help with the pain along with a brace.”

“48 hours?” Rey balks. “But I have a business to run! I can’t just close-up shop for two whole days!”

“Do you run this shop all by yourself?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“And there’s no one to ask to help you? What about getting home?” Dr. Solo questions as he fills out a prescription form.

“Well, I asked my friend Finn to come pick me up. I guess I could see if he could help me out.”

“When will your friend be here to take you home?” Dr. Solo asks as he tears the prescription sheet off the pad and hands it to her.

“In about three hours, unfortunately.” Rey says, looking down at her lap.

Dr. Solo frowns again, his jaw tightening. “Well, in the meantime I can get you a brace and some medicine for the pain while you wait.”

Rey nods at Dr. Solo as he gathers up his clipboard and leaves the exam room. He returns after a few minutes with a black Velcro brace to fit around her splotchy purple ankle. He fills up a paper cup with water from the exam room sink and hands it to her along with a large, white pill.

“This should keep you comfortable.” He tells her as she swallows down the pill, grimacing. “Perhaps after your experience tonight, maybe you’ll think twice about online dating.”

“Excuse me?” Rey sputters, nearly choking on the rest of the water from the cup. “Who are you to tell me how to date?”

“You clearly need someone to help take care of you.” Dr. Solo says firmly. “Even a strong-willed woman such as yourself needs to ask for assistance sometimes. But you’re not going to find a man like that on any sort of dating app. The men on there aren’t looking for anything serious. They’re there for one thing and one thing only.”

Rey flounders with her mouth hanging open. The audacity of this man, regardless of his medical degree, telling her who she should or should not date! “Listen here…. PAL.” Rey spits, sliding off the exam table and wobbling as she gains her footing amongst the pain and the stiffness of the ankle brace. “True love is out there. I know it.” She tells him as she reaches out a finger and pokes at Dr. Solo’s very solid chest.

Taking notice of how quickly the medicine she was given was kicking in, Dr. Solo takes over. “Let’s get you to the waiting room, hmm?” He says to her, tucking the crutch under her arm for her and guiding her out of the room.

“You’re just… scared.” Rey slurs as Dr. Solo walks her back to the waiting room where the receptionist is still absorbed in the Lifetime movie. “Scared that you’ll never… Never… Never be as strong…. As Darth Vader.”

“Darth Vader, huh?” Dr. Solo snickers as he lowers Rey into one of the chairs in the now thankfully empty waiting room. “You’ll feel better if you take a nap.” He tells her before motioning to the receptionist as Rey’s head swam and her vision began to blur. Miss Connix quickly brings him a pillow and blanket from the supply closet.

“You’re… A monster.” Rey growls as Dr. Solo. positions the pillow gently behind her head and drapes the scratchy brown blanket over her. “Murderous… snake…”

“Feel better Miss Jackson.” Dr. Solo says as he straightens, still looking down at her with his kind brown eyes.

“Go kiss a rathtar…” Rey mumbles to the handsome doctor before falling into a deep stupor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated the tags with a minor warning. Details below.
> 
> Thanks for all the love so far! It means a lot. :)

##

Content Warning: Mention of a date rape drug

(only a mention, no descriptions & nothing bad happened)

##

“Are you sure you’re okay being left by yourself?”

“Rey, I was here all last week helping out.” Finn grumbles from behind the check out counter at the tea shop. The dark-skinned young man looks right at home as he seals and stacks jars of a lavender tea blend into a triangle display. “I think I can handle it.”

“Yeah, well, I was here that whole time, wasn’t I?”

“You were sitting down for most of it.”

“This is different. I have to actually leave the shop this time.”

“I’ll be fine. Go run your errand.” Finn says, waving a hand at her.

“But-“

“Don’t make me lock you out Rey. I have a copy of the store key now.” Finn vaguely threatens.

“I gave that to you out of trust.” Rey whines as she reaches for her jacket from beneath the counter and wriggles into it.

“So _trust_ me when I say I’ll be fine.” Finn tells her.

“Fine…” Rey sighs as she slings her purse over her shoulder. “I’ll try to be back as soon as I can.”

“Bring me back some food, will you?” Finn calls after her as the heavy door shuts behind her.

Rey hurries down the street, pulling her jacket tighter around her. It was a rare cold day in the south, the wind bringing in a swift chill with every breeze. Her sights are set on the flower shop two blocks over. Tuanul Teas has a had a great partnership with Ansett Floral Design since nearly the beginning of Rey’s journey into small business ownership. Not only was the owner, Jannah, dating Rey’s friend Rose, any dead or dying flowers were sold to Rey at a discount for her to use in her teas instead of the store cutting a major loss. Today’s misfortune, however, was Rey’s gain. There had been a malfunction with one of the refrigerators at Ansett Floral Design, effectively killing several bouquets of roses. Rey needed to pick up the flowers sooner rather than later so she would have enough time to dry them properly for her tea blends.

The window display at Ansett Floral Design was on point, eye-catching from even the opposite corner of the street. A sparkly garland of X’s and O’s was strung across the top of the window, while various rose bouquets were positioned on what appeared to be roman columns of varying heights. A giant papier mâché heart sat on an easel at the back of the display with the words ‘Happy Valentine’s Day’ in the middle.

Behind the display however, the store was buzzing with activity. Just as Rey was entering the shop, a businessman in a swanky suit was leaving, no doubt having just placed an order of flowers for his wife or girlfriend – or perhaps both. The scent of all the different blooms hanging in the air was heavenly. Rey took a moment to close her eyes and breathe in the scent of jasmine and lilies.

“Rey!!!”

Rey’s eyes snapped open at the sound of her name. She spies Rose behind the counter standing at a wooden rolling kitchen island covered in roses. Rose waves frantically at Rey with hands covered in thick gloves and grinning from ear to ear. Rey squeezes past two of the men in line at the register being assisted by a sandy haired young man and up to the far side of the counter to better speak to Rose.

“Hey girl!” Rose says cheerfully to Rey, her round cheeks glowing and her almond eyes beaming with joy. “Jannah’s in the back with the repairman. She’ll be out in a moment.”

“She’s got you helping out?” Rey asks, nodding to the pile of flowers on the table in front of Rose.

“Yup!” Rose replies, plucking one of the flowers out of the pile and using her thick gloves to run her hand down the stem of the plant, helping strip it of its thorns and leaves in preparation to be used in the arrangements. “It’s the busiest time of the year for her.”

Rey nods at this. “You’re remembering to save those for me, right?” She teases as Rose sweeps a handful of leaves and thorns into a black bucket for disposal.

“Jannah’s already got a bucket in the back.” Rose says, nodding her head towards the storeroom where Jannah is. “We wouldn’t forget about you.” Rose gives her a wink. “Also threw some wilted tulips in there. I know how you like to experiment with new flavors.”

“I appreciate it.” Rey says.

Just then a tired looking repairman exits from the backroom closely followed by a dark-haired woman with her afro of curls half tamed by a headscarf. Jannah shakes the hand of the repairman, thanking him for his help before he takes his leave from the packed shop.

“Everything fixed, honey?” Rose asks Jannah as she makes her way over to them.

“The company is going to reimburse us for the damaged flowers.” Jannah says, leaning on the table and giving a sigh of relief. “The fridge is less than two years old so we’re still under warranty.”

“That’s great!”

“Not as great as you.” Jannah says, gently placing a kiss on Rose’s forehead. “A rose by any other name may smell as sweet, but not as sweet my Rose.”

“Aw… Babe…” Rose coos, leaning into her girlfriend for a loving peck on the lips. “I love you too.”

“Are you able to get a replacement shipment?” Rey asks Jannah as the lover’s part.

Jannah shrugs. “I can try, but with Valentine’s Day coming up so quickly I might not be able to. Some of the flowers survived, so we may be able to make do. I can always promote the carnations if I have to.”

“Nothing wrong with carnations.” Rose chimes in as she strips another flower.

“Right.” Jannah agrees, nodding her head. She turns her attention back to Rey. “Let me get the flowers for you from the back.” She says before heading back into the storeroom. She returns quickly with a milk crate full of three two dozen bouquets of roses, the tips of their petals already beginning to dry and curl.

“And here’s another bucket of goodies.” Jannah says, handing Rey another bucket of various leaves and petals.

Rey hooks the bucket across one of her arms, letting the handle rest in the crook of her elbow as she takes the crate in both hands. “Thanks so much Jannah! This will keep me stocked for a while.”

“Always happy to help!” Jannah says, waving as Rey turns to leave.

Arms full, Rey makes her way towards the door where another customer is just entering. “Hold the door, please!” She calls out. The gentleman graciously holds the door open wide for her. She peeks above the tops of the bouquets to thank him when-

“Miss Jackson?”

Rey blinks at the man, her eyebrows slightly furrowing as she tries to recall the face staring back at her. A familiar face framed by inky black hair slightly disheveled from the wind outside. A handsome face.

“Doctor….”

“Solo.” Dr. Solo replies.

“Right. Dr. Solo.” Rey repeats.

He looks down at her in her scruffy knock off Ugg boots from the Goodwill. “How is your ankle?”

“Much better, thank you.”

“I’d hope so if you’re out walking around on it.”

Rey frowns. “Well, you did tell me to stay off it for 48 hours. We’re well past that.” Rey sarcastically remarks.

“Of course.”

“I thought you didn’t go to River Street.” Rey blurts out, a hint of sass in her tone.

Dr. Solo blinks back at her, his eyes slightly narrowing. “This isn’t River Street.” Dr. Solo replies stiffly, his jaw tightening.

“Anything within three blocks of River Street is River Street.”

Dr. Solo purses his lips at her reply in such a way that Rey feels a strange shiver shoot down her spine. “I also said I don’t go to River Street if I can’t help it. Not that I never go.”

“I see.” Rey says, shifting the crate in her arms awkwardly.

Dr. Solo glances down at the flowers in the crate as they shift in front of him. “Best get those flowers in some water soon. They don’t look so good.”

Rey frowns again. “They’re not meant to look good. I need them like this.”

“Oh.”

There is an awkward pause between them as Rey shifts the milk crate again.

“So… Here to place an order of flowers for your girlfriend?” She asks.

“My mother and grandmother, actually.” Dr. Solo replies. “No girlfriend to speak of.”

That was a shocking revelation. A good-looking Doctor who was single? That was practically unheard of.

Unless you wrote cheesy romance novels or soap operas or movies for Lifetime that is.

“I’m glad to see you’re doing all right.” Dr. Solo says, interrupting her thoughts. “When I last saw you, you were quite out of it.”

“Yeaaaah.” Rey says, slowly drawing out the word. “I can barely remember getting home from the hospital. Finn said I kept on yelling at him about holding my hand as he helped me into his car to take me home.”

“That’s not surprising. Unfortunately, heavy pain medication can have that effect on some people. If I can recall, you did call me some names.” Dr. Solo says, his lips twitching again with the hint of a smile. “There was something about Darth Vader.”

“Darth Vader?”

“Yes. And you told me to go kiss a rathtar. What exactly is a rathtar anyways?”

“I have no idea.” Rey laughed lightly. “I’m so sorry about that.”

Dr. Solo runs an agitated hand through his hair, tousling it further. “Don't worry about it.” He replies.

“I ought to get going.” Rey says to the doctor, nodding towards the open door in front of her.

“Right.” Dr. Solo says as Rey begins to walk past him. “Well, good luck with your flowers, and be careful with your online dating this holiday.”

Rey pauses in the doorway and turns her head sharply to look back at Dr. Solo. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I just mean that I hope you have a safe Valentine’s Day.”

“What is it with you and online dating?” Rey snaps as she turns around, the bucket hanging from her arm smacks loudly against the door. “My best friend’s girlfriend owns this shop, and they happened to have met online. They’re the happiest couple I know.” Rey angrily defends. “Just because you don’t approve of how they met doesn’t mean their love isn’t real.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Dr. Solo replies, his eyes growing dark with anger. “I’ve seen enough patients to know how risky online dating can be.”

“Just because online dating is risky doesn’t mean it isn’t sometimes worth the risk.”

“All I’m trying to do is look out for my patients.” Dr. Solo snaps.

“I can look out for myself just fine.”

“That wasn’t the case when you ended up in the emergency room.” He shoots back.

Rey’s mouth falls open. She snaps it shut just as quick and raises her chin defiantly. “You know what? You _can_ go kiss a rathtar after all.” She sasses with a bob of her head. Rey turns on her heel as quick as she can, the bucket smacking against the door again before she angrily stomps off down the street and back towards the tea shop.

##

Rey is nearly out of breath as she runs down the street towards her destination, her purse slapping against her hip as she goes.

Gigantic light up letters spell out ‘SCAD’ above the marquee of the Trustees Theater. The theater was another staple of downtown Savannah, located right next door to the famous Leopold’s ice cream shop. The bold black letters on the marquee announce a showing of the classic movie ‘The African Queen’ for the films 70th anniversary for tonight and tonight only.

“Please, please, please.” Rey whispers to herself as she gets in line behind several hipster looking young adults, no doubt students from the nearby art school. She was unable to buy a ticket to the showing ahead of time and therefore had rushed over here right after locking up the tea shop in the hopes she could make it to this exclusive showing. The line thankfully moves quickly as the other patrons receive their tickets from the box office and head inside the theater.

“May I help you?” The cashier asks her, almost bored. She smacks her chewing gum and fiddles with a strand of her curly red hair.

“Yes, hi. Is the showing for ‘The African Queen’ sold out?” Rey breathlessly asks, clutching the strap of her purse tightly as she waits for the girl to answer.

The girl holds up a single red paper ticket between two fingers and flashes it at Rey. “There’s one left, but the seat is probably crap.” She honestly answers.

“I’ll take it. I don’t mind.” Rey says, fumbling with her purse as she gets out her wallet.

Rey slides her money underneath the rounded opening of the box office window. With another smack of her gum, the girl slides the ticket across the counter towards Rey. “Enjoy the movie.” She adds in monotone.

The theater is crowded and filled with the hushed murmurs of conversations by the time Rey enters with her meager paper box of popcorn in hand. In the dim light she can spy that one seat seems to be available in the back row. As she makes her way up toward the single open seat, the man occupying the seat to the left of it comes into focus.

“You’ve got to me kidding me…” Rey mutters lowly.

The man is none other than Mister Online-Dating-Is-The-Devil himself. Excuse her, DOCTOR Mister-Online-Dating-Is-The-Devil.

Maybe she should ask the group of handlebar mustachioed twenty somethings to scoot over so she can sit in the aisle, far away from him. Just as she opens her mouth to politely ask, their eyes meet. Shit. Now if she asks, he will know she did it in an effort to avoid him. No sense in backing out now. She courteously smiles at and whispers apologies to the young men as she scoots past them towards the free seat.

It seems Dr. Solo has realized that the seat next to him is the only one available and is running a giant hand anxiously through his hair again – a habit, she realizes. She settles into the seat, looking straight ahead at the blank silver screen at the front of the theater. She can feel him stare at her and shift his long lets awkwardly in the cramped theater seat. She pops a piece of freshly buttered popcorn into her mouth and chews it nonchalantly.

“I thought you didn’t do ‘old-fashioned’.”

Rey nearly chokes on her popcorn. She swallows and looks over at Dr. Solo. “Excuse me?”

“This movie was made in 1951.” Dr. Solo says, motioning to the silky screen in front of them. “Isn’t that a little too outdated for someone as modern as you?”

Rey shifts in her seat towards the doctor. “Just because I’m proficient with todays technology doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy classic films.” Rey tells him. “I’ll have you know that Katherine Hepburn is one of my favorite actresses of all time, thank you very much.” She says before twisting back around in her seat and angrily shoving more popcorn in her mouth. She chews with the ferocity of a starved animal.

“I hope you’re aware this film is in technicolor.” Rey taunts with her mouth half full. “Probably way more high tech than the black and white silent films you’re used to.”

Dr. Solo actually snorts a laugh at this. “I’ve seen plenty of modern films. Though I have to admit most of my movie collection does happen to be black and white classics.”

“Shocking.” Rey replies sarcastically.

“Shhh!” Hisses someone from in front of Rey as the lights in the theater begin to dim.

Rey leans back in her seat, annoyed as the screen flickers to life. As the Paramount logo rolls on the screen, she can’t help but lean her head to the side to whisper to Dr. Solo. “Why you here anyways? Don’t you have medical and horrible dating advice to give?”

“It may surprise you that doctors are allowed days off. The shifts may be long and difficult, but I’m still allotted two days off a week.” Dr. Solo returns in an equally hushed tone. He shrugs his shoulders as he tries to get comfortable in his seat. “I can’t believe you’re still harping about my dating advice.” He mumbles, just loud enough for Rey to hear.

“It was unwarranted!” Rey hisses in response.

“SHHHHH!!!”

Dejected, Rey slumps back hard in her seat and focuses her attention on the movie. The air is tense between them but as the movie plays out it dissipates. Rey sniffles into her popcorn as Samuel Sayer is buried. Dr. Solo chuckles along with Katherine Hepburn as Humphrey Bogart imitates a hippopotamus. The sound of it is delightful and Rey finds herself turning her head to look at him. She catches sight of a crooked smile before he realizes she is staring, and it is gone in a flash.

His arm takes up most of the shared armrest and they brush hands a few times as they each shift in their respective seats. On more than one occasion she has caught a whiff of what is either his aftershave or cologne, and her mind briefly wonders if she could recreate the scent with her collection of spices back at the tea shop.

The newlywed couple swim to safety on the shores of Africa and the screen fades to back and the credits begin to roll. The crowd quickly begins to disperse, people filing out of the theater in the groups they came in. Rey tucks her napkins in her empty popcorn box and stands, ready to leave.

“It happened on the first day of my residency.” Dr. Solo says out of the blue. Rey freezes. “It was the night shift.” Rey turns her head to look at Dr. Solo. He is staring blankly at the rolling credits. “She was lucky she wasn’t alone.”

Rey settles back down in her seat, her eyes never leaving Dr. Solo’s face. “What happened?” She whispers in reply.

“Her drink had been spiked. By some despicable guy she met off Facebook. Had her friends not been with her, not seen the signs, not gotten her to the hospital in time….” He swallows deeply, disturbed by the memory. “It could have been worse. A lot worse.”

Rey looks down at the crumpled napkins in the popcorn box, feeling awful for, well - being awful to Dr. Solo.

“She was the first, but she wasn’t the last.” Dr. Solo continues. “So, if I can help prevent more patients from ending up in the emergency room with my advice, then it’s worth something to me.”

They’re the only two people left in the theater at this point. The credits have finished rolling. The girl from the box office wanders in with a broom. She taps her foot impatiently as she waits at the bottom of the theater steps for them to leave.

“I’m sorry… I…. I didn’t know.” Rey says, hanging her head.

“It’s alright.” Dr. Solo says.

They get to their feet and Dr. Solo slings his leather jacket over one of his arms.

“Thank you for telling me, Dr. Solo.” Rey says to him as she slides her arms into her own jacket.

“Ben.”

“Hmmm?” Rey says, looking up at him as she zips up her jacket.

“Ben. My name is Ben.”

“Oh…” Rey says, hoping the theater lights are still dark enough to mask the blush she can feel spreading across her face. “Ben.” Rey repeats. “Thank you, Ben. Have a good night.”

“You as well, Rey.”

It isn’t until she’s left the theater, standing under the flashing lights of the marquee, that she realizes he called her by her first name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is here! A little bit shorter, but it finishes the job.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed this story, and thanks again to 'defiersofthestars' for the wonderful prompt. :)

##

Valentine’s Day has passed. It wasn’t long after the last lingering couples enjoying a night out had gone home that downtown Savannah began to change. Red hearts turned to green clovers faster than the eye could see.

St. Patrick’s Day was huge on River Street. Tourists would come from all over to experience the Irish holiday. The parade itself could last nearly four hours and the streets would be a packed sea of green as far as the eye could see. The crazier the outfit you wore, the better. Kitschy shirts with slogans such as ‘I Got River on Trashed Street’ appeared in the window of the neighboring shop.

Ansett Floral Design barely had a chance to wind down from the Valentine’s Day rush before a prominent local personal injury attorney placed a hefty order of flowers from them for their parade float. Even Rey was busy, nearly every inch of her apartment covered in mason jars in preparation of the St. Patrick’s Day tourist rush.

For now, she stands on a wooden stool as she strings foil clover garland across the tops of the shelves along the back wall. Her apron is flecked with green paint from the mason jars of her seasonal blend and her fingertips are lightly stained from the chalk she used on the ingredients board. The bell twinkles above the door as it opens.

“Welcome to Tuanul Teas! Be right with-”

“It’s you.”

Rey turns her head at the familiar baritone voice. Dr. Solo, actually – Ben, stands in the doorway as the thick wooden door falls shut behind him.

“The girl I’ve heard so much about.” He says, almost dumbstruck. “It’s you.” He repeats.

“I beg your pardon?” Rey says, wobbling on the stool as she turns to face him.

Ben takes two long strides and is over next to her in a flash, offering a large hand to her to help her down from the rickety piece of wood. His thumb gently rests on the back of her hand as she places her hand in his. She never realized how tall he was as she steps down off the stool. Composing herself, she brushes a stray strand of hair off her forehead as she stares up at Ben.

“You’ve heard about me?” She clarifies as Ben stares back at her.

He doesn’t say anything at first, almost as if he is processing a response. “Yes.” He finally says, nodding his head. “This is your shop?” He asks, looking around.

“It is.” Rey replies, hands on her hips as she follows his gaze.

The table in the center of the shop is stacked with the Rey’s latest creation, aptly named ‘Lucky Charm’ for the upcoming holiday. The blend of green tea was flecked with hints of marigold that added just enough floral bitterness to elevate the overall taste.

“And you run this all by yourself?” He continues to question, picking up a nearby jar and turning it over in his hand, examining it.

“I do.” Rey says, reaching over and straightening a row of jars to occupy her hands. “I dry all the ingredients myself, as well as bottle them and paint the jars.”

Ben purses his lips and hums, sounding impressed.

“Is there something I can help you find?” Rey asks Ben, tilting her head curiously at him.

“There is.” Ben says, setting the jar back down with a soft clink. “My grandmothers’ birthday is coming up. She is big fan of your teas. A jar of her favorite blend was one of her requests.”

Rey perks up at this. “Oh really? Which blend is it?”

“It’s a chamomile white tea.”

“That’s over here.” Rey says, rounding the center table and over to the far side of the store. The jars are painted a deep blue and decorated with little white flowers. “The ‘Forbidden Romance’.” Rey says as she picks up a jar and looks down at it with pride.

“That’s an odd name.” Ben comments as he browses the ingredients board.

“Not many people blend the two flavors together. They prefer one or the other. But I think they work wonderfully together. I have one customer who buys a jar at least twice a month.” She moves to hold the jar out to Ben for him to take but she pauses, her brows knitting together. She looks back down at the jar in her hands.

Her mind plays back to the last interaction she had with Ms. Naberrie when she was last in the store at the beginning of the month and buying a jar of this exact blend – her usual purchase.

Ms. Naberrie had brushed off Rey’s attempts at online dating, saying she should stick to meeting people the old-fashioned way.

Ms. Naberrie had offered to set her up on a date with her grandson.

Ms. Naberrie’s grandson was a doctor.

“Hang on… What’s your grandmothers name?”

“Padme Naberrie.” Ben answers.

How could she have not connected the dots before???

Rey’s grip on the jar tightens. “Ms. Naberrie is your _grandmother_?”

“Yes.”

“She’s my best customer.” Rey tells Ben.

“I know.” Ben replies, his lips twitching again with a hidden smile. “She speaks fondly of you.”

“She does?” Rey smiles at this. “What did she say?”

“That you’re an extremely hard worker, and that it takes someone special to run such a successful shop all on your own.”

Rey blushes at this. “That’s very sweet of her.” She murmurs.

“She also mentioned how spunky you were. It reminds her of herself when she was younger.”

At the word ‘spunk’, Rey recalls how Ms. Naberrie had said Rey was exactly Ben’s type.

She never considered it before, but Ben was indeed very handsome. It wasn’t in a traditional way, but there was something about his height combined with his facial features that was certainly pleasing to her. Plus, there was something about the way he runs his hands through his hair and purses his lips that stirs up fuzzy feelings for her.

Perhaps Dr. Solo was Rey’s type as well.

At the thought, her blush quickly intensifies into a burning red. She scurries over to the register with the jar of tea in hand.

“I can get you rung up.” Rey says as she begins tapping the ancient brass keys on the antique register.

“Sure.” Ben says, stuffing his hand into his jacket and pulling out his wallet.

“That will be $10.92.” Rey says, hoping her blush is fading.

Ben takes out a twenty-dollar bill from his wallet and Rey swiftly makes his change, dropping the bills and coins into his hand. She slides the jar of tea across the counter towards him.

“Anything else I can help you with?” She asks as Ben takes the jar in hand but doesn’t move from the register.

“Actually…. There is.” Ben says slowly. “My grandmother had two requests for her birthday.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.” Ben looks down at the jar in his hand and his jaw flexes nervously. “She’s having a birthday party, and she’d like you to attend.”

Now Ben is the one blushing, the tip of one of his ears turning red as it peeks out from under his dark hair. More dots are beginning to connect themselves. Ms. Naberrie must have suggested Rey to Ben as someone he should ask out at some point.

Rey cracks a smile “She asked you to ask me, didn’t she?”

“How did you guess?” Ben answers with a soft laugh.

“Just seems like something she’d do.” Rey shrugs. “She is my best customer, after all.”

“Right.” Ben says.

“I’d love to go though.”

“Really?” Ben asks, his lips forming into an adorably crooked smile. “That’s great! She’ll be happy to hear that. I could always pick you up if you’d like. That way you wouldn’t have to show up by yourself.” He offers quickly.

“I’d like that, too.” Rey says.

There is a buzz from within Ben’s pocket and he pulls out his phone, checking the screen. “I’m being paged to the hospital, but I’ll come by again with more details. Is that okay with you?”

“Works for me.” Rey says as Ben makes his way towards the door. He looks back at her before he leaves and smiles once more.

Rey keeps smiling at the door long after it shuts after Ben, a dreamy look in her eyes.

Who needs Cupid when you have meddling grandmothers?

# The End #


End file.
